


Alpha-Mates: Chapter-27_ART

by Sanshal



Series: Alpha-Mates [30]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha Jensen, Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: What happens when two rival alphas are forced into a mating bond??This part: Chapter-27_ART





	Alpha-Mates: Chapter-27_ART

Lauren Cohan’s Interview of Beta Ackles on her monthly column ‘ _Tea for Two’-_

 

Click on image to magnify.[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sanshal/39634388/46105/46105_original.jpg)


End file.
